This Must be a Dream
by Space-Gal 117
Summary: Victoria and Katrina are both normal 21st women, but both adore Pirates of the Caribbean. They both get their wish when transported into the POTC universe. Rated M for safety in future chapters. Will be updated slowly. Jack/OC, Norrington/OC. Involves: mermaids/sirens, pirates, adventure. Wanna know more? Read it!


Author's Note: Victoria and Katrina belong to me, Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney/or to whomever produced it.

...

Victoria Marie Adkins quietly wandered down the partially lit street, her hands wrapped securely around her small container of pepper spray. She knew it was unlikely for anyone to come after her, but she still wanted to be prepared. This was after all the worse part of town with its worn down businesses and abandoned houses.

Victoria, known better as Tori, wished she wasn't even in this part of town, but she was an orphan. She had been an orphan for a grand total of six months due to her parent's car's breaks suddenly refusing to work and causing them to crash head on into a building at sixty miles-per-hour. Victoria had been left, alone, and with bills and funeral expenses to pay for, which completely wiped out her parent's savings.

Then Victoria had been fired, leaving her with no alternative but to sell her parent's home and move into a dingy apartment in the worse part of town in an effort to reduce the amount she was spending every month. It was almost not even worth it. Most of Victoria's so called friends had abandoned her, minus Katrina Williams, her best friend since middle school. Both girls were 27 now, and both were in less than pleasant situations.

While Tori was an orphan, Katrina had been kicked out by her husband, who was discovered to be having an affair, and left on the streets to beg. Tori had immediately invited Katrina to move in with her, even though the dingy apartment was barely large enough for one person, let alone two. Regardless of that fact, the two were getting along quite well, even though they were complete opposites.

Tori had short red hair, deep brown eyes, and had freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. Katrina had long black hair, green eyes, and darker complected skin, with barely a blemish in sight. The two were more alike in personality, both had a quick sarcastic remark for everything and both had a knack for laughing in serious situations. Tori was known for not thinking before she spoke, while Katrina would sit and contemplate until Tori forced her into a decision. The two balanced each other out, and both agreed that they were not meant for this time, instead both longed for adventures, although the word "adventure" meant something different to each of them.

Katrina adored fashion and relaxation, while Tori longed for swords and guns. They would get into "arguments" about what adventure truly meant, even though neither were angry and the words were just in jest. Tori sighed, she wished she could help her friend with her issues with her now ex-husband, who would soon be marrying the woman he cheated on Katrina with because the woman was pregnant with his child. Katrina was most upset about that, due to the fact that she just couldn't seem to get pregnant. All the tests she had undergone had the same result: nothing was wrong with her. But Katrina still could not seem to become pregnant. Tori was secretly glad that her friend did not have a child with that man, as he left her for someone else; but she could not deny that she felt great pity for her newly single friend.

Tori sighed, and continued walking towards the dingy apartment that both Tori and Katrina called their home, even though it was not necessarily home-like. She could see the rusty door from where she was walking, the only aspect she liked about it. It had a design of a galleon (a ship) etched into it with black markings. She rather thought it looked like the _Black Pearl_ from Pirates of the Caribbean, which put her into the mind of an adventure every time she saw it. Unfortunately, opening the door of the apartment immediately dashed away all thought of adventure, as the sight was too depressing. Tori sighed as she reached the steps of the apartment and then quietly walked up them, she quickly reached the door and paused there, looking at the black galleon etched there. She rubbed her fingers on it, feeling the bumps and dips of the ship, and then she smiled sadly.

"I wish I were there... Anywhere would be better than here." She quietly muttered, and then she removed her fingers, allowing them to brush down the door as she reached for the handle. She slid her key into the lock, turned it, and then turned the knob. She then pushed the door open and entered. She did not see the ship in the door suddenly glow a strange green color.


End file.
